super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Klonoa
Klonoa is the main protagonist of the Klonoa series. He is a DLC character in Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U. Attributes Klonoa, for the most part would be pretty balanced. Main form of attacking would be using Wind Ring to change shape into a balde as well as various other weapons.. with a few punches and kicks. Taking the whole "Wind Element" aspect with Klonoa, he'd have great air game, jump ability and a slow falling speed. He can float using his ears. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Klonoa will perform two punches, followed up with a side kick. * Forward Tilt: Klonoa will do a quick overhead swing with his Wind Blade. * Up Tilt: Klonoa swings the Wind Blade over him. * Down Tilt: Klonoa does a low-sweep kick. * Dash Attack: Klonoa does a quick horizontal slash with his Wind Blade. * Forward Smash: Using the Wind Blade, Klonoa slashes horizontally and vertically. * Up Smash: Klonoa swings the Hammer vertically. * Down Smash: Klonoa spins with the Hammer to attack from both sides. * Neutral Aerial: Klonoa does a jump kick. * Forward Aerial: Klonoa will do a very quick overhead swing with his Wind Blade. * Back Aerial: Klonoa slashes behind with his Wind Blade. * Up Aerial: Klonoa performs a backflip, as he performs a wide arcing slash. * Down Aerial: Klonoa aims his Arm Cannon downwards, and fires a giant spiked ball. * Grab: Klonoa will use the Wind Bullet on the opponent to grab them. * Pummel: Klonoa hits the opponent with his ring. * Forward Throw: Klonoa throws the opponent forward. * Back Throw: Klonoa spins around, then throws the opponent behind him. * Up Throw: Klonoa launches the opponent upwards by hitting the opponent with the hammer vertically. * Down Throw: Klonoa swings the hammer onto them, launching them horizontally and slightly diagonally. * Floor Back: Klonoa gets up, swings the ring behind him, and then swings the ring in front of him. * Floor Front: Klonoa gets up, lunges the ring in front of him, and then punches behind him. * Floor Trip: Klonoa kicks in front of him and swings the ring behind him as he gets up. * Edge (>100%): As Klonoa gets up, he then kicks while spinning. * Edge (100%+): As Klonoa gets up, he then punches while spinning. * Neutral Special - Wind Bullet: Klonoa will shoot a concentrated orb of wind to opponent, catching the opponent onto Klonoa. He can throw the opponent afterwards. * Side Special - Boomerang: Klonoa throws a boomerang forward, causing it to circle him a couple times. * Up Special - Moo Jump: Klonoa launches himself upwards while he throws a Moo downwards. * Down Special - Beam Gnome: Acting as a reflector, Klonoa will spin around quickly to hit multiple times if close to an opponent. Reflects any projectiles. * Final Smash - Thunder Hurricane: Klonoa jumps into the air and twirls very quickly shouting "THUNDER! HURRICANE!" as he summons many bolts of lightning to strike down onto the stage. Taunts * Up: Huepow flies out of the ring, floats around for a bit, and flies back into the ring. * Side: Klonoa jumps in the air and shouts his trademark "Wahoo!", whilst doing an air punch and looking at the screen. * Down: Klonoa will toss his ring up into the air, and catch it when it falls down. Idle Poses * Klonoa does the same standing animation in his Game Boy incarnations, aside from Densetsu no Star Medal. * Klonoa will yawn and stretch his arms. * Klonoa pulls off his hat, spins it around, and puts it back on. Cheer * Let's Go! Klonoa! Let's Go! Klonoa! On-Screen Appearance * A gust of wind appears in the battlefield, where Klonoa appears. He briefly spins the ring around his finger, and then grips hold of the ring. Victory Poses * Klonoa runs around with Huepow, and after Huepow went back into the ring, Klonoa aims the ring at the screen and poses, while shouting his signature "Wahoo!". * Klonoa crosses his arms with his index finger pointing out from his left hand, while the wind blows Klonoa's ears behind him, while he says "Rupurudu!" which means "Let's go!" * Klonoa flies in the victory area with his air board, jumps off his air board, then onto his feet, and then strikes a V sign, while he says "I'm ready for you, Gantz!" Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jIGeAT2Qb8 (Title - Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil) Losing Pose * Klonoa will wave the white flag, while sitting down looking defeated and covered in bandages. Event Matches * Dream Match: As Klonoa, you fight against Kirby and Rayman in Dream Land. Costumes * His Lunatea's Veil attire (Blue) * His original Door to Phantomile/Moonlight Museum attire (Red) * His Wii remake attire (Dark Red) * His Famista: Dream Match attire (White) * His attire from the webcomic; Klonoa: Dream Traveler of Noctis Col (Cyan) * Purple cloak, and a mask which resemble Ghadius (Purple) * His Summer costume from the Wii remake (Dark Blue) * Guntz's colors (Yellow) Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Community